Love, Somebody
by Tecumseh Dean
Summary: Months after the Final Battle, and the Minister passes a Marriage Law to help rebuild.  Who ends up together?  Another typical GWHG, HPGW, etc.etc.  New love interests for Charlie and Fred.  Couldn't think of a better title.  I suck at those.


Mira opened her eyes; there was a sliver of sun peeking through the curtains

"If we ever want the Wizarding world to not only get back on its feet, but to move forward, we have to pass this law."

"But Minister, the people are still in mourning, they're still trying to come to grips with what happened."

"It's been four months, Hodgins, and we both know that if we wait any longer, things could get far, far worse."

"But Minister, there could be all sorts of loopholes and-"

The Minister smiled, "On the contrary. Because of the simple language, it's near impossible to get around it."

"The people won't like this, Minister."

The Minister of Magic's eyes narrowed slightly, "I don't care if they don't like it. It's the only way to make sure that the Wizarding world doesn't end."

--

Hermione yawned into her teacup, waiting for the Daily Prophet to arrive. She rubbed her eyes; she'd only gotten four hours of sleep the previous night thanks to another long day at the Ministry. It came with the job: she, Ron and Harry had been made Aurors almost immediately after the Final Battle without having to take any aptitude or character tests, but that meant almost 60 hours a week that they spent on the job.

Hermione wasn't the only one who was lacking sleep. Ginny shuffled into the kitchen. She worked at the Ministry too, although she declined to be an Auror along with her brother, boyfriend and best friend. Ginny, instead, opted to work in the Department of Mysteries with Lupin, who was finally given a decent job (albeit one where no one had to deal with or acknowledge his "furry little problem"). All of the surviving members of the Order working within the Ministry, except for Luna, who decided to follow in her father's footsteps and continue to write for, edit and publish _The Quibbler_, and those who had worked closely with Harry in the Final Battle had all received medals and a hefty sum of money along with those medals.

There was still plenty of work to be done to aid in the recovery of the Wizarding world, which was why neither girl had gotten the recommended amount of sleep the previous night, or in the last few months for that matter. Which was why they were both now sipping tea, trying to stay awake before they'd have to once again set off for another 10 or more hour work day.

"Paper not here yet?"

Hermione shook her head, yawning again.

"What time did you get in last night?"

"Around two. Did I wake you? I thought you'd be at Harry's."

"I got home late too, Lupin needed my help with something. And, well, you know how weird it is when Ron's around…"

Hermione started to answer, but was interrupted when there was a tap at the window."

She sat the paper in the center of the table so both she and Ginny could read it. "Uh-oh, what new law are they establishing now?"

Ginny sipped her tea, "Probably another one of those ridiculous, 'Don't Modify a Muggles' Memory for Fun' laws."

She waited for a laugh from Hermione, but when the older girl didn't make a sound Ginny looked over at her flat mate and best friend. Hermione's face was contorted into shock, fear and rage all at once. Had Ginny not been so nervous, she would have been impressed. "What? What is it?"

"Ma- Ma-"

"Ma- what?"

"Marriage Law."

Ginny dropped her teacup, the contents spilling out onto the table. "WHAT??"

Hermione shook her head, trying to regain her senses. "He's issued a Marriage Law. It says here that the details have yet to be fleshed out, but details will be Owled to all those eligible wizards and witches within the next…MONTH?!"

"Merlin-"

"We have to wait a whole _month_ before we can know our fates?"

"Merlin," Ginny paused, "Hermione we _have_ to find out the parameters!"

Hermione nodded, "I'm sure we can get your Dad or Harry to find out…"

Ginny took a deep breath, "Yea, yea, you're right. We'll find out soon enough…"

"I hope."

Ginny and Hermione Flooed to the Ministry just as they did everyday. But unlike everyday, the main Atrium was complete and utter mayhem. The two young women had to push their way through the crowd to get to the lifts.

"Granger."

Hermione and Ginny stepped onto the lift and nodded to a man, "Rogers. Good morning."

Another wizard spoke up form the back of the lift as it closed, "Today was the day everyone chose to read the paper I see."

Ginny laughed, "Seems so, Peterson. You got the inside scoop?"

"Nah, everyone's real tight-lipped about this."

Hermione stepped out of the lift at her floor and gave a look to Ginny who nodded. She knew she didn't have to say anything; being best friends for years, they both knew what they the other was thinking. _Don't worry. We'll figure this out and get through it._

--

Hermione rubbed her forehead, "Ronald, I _told_ you, I don't know anymore about this ridiculous law than you do."

Ron's face became very serious: the scar on his cheek became more defined as he frowned and scrunched his face slightly. Hermione frowned slightly at the thought of the Final Battle where Ron had gotten that scar… "Hermione, we both know they'll want to have Muggle-borns marry Purebloods."

Hermione hesitated, thinking and looked at one of her best friends. "You know, Ronald you're probably right. They'll want to stem the Squib problem, won't they…"

"And Hermione, I don't want you marrying some surviving Death Eater so-"

Hermione stood from her desk and looked sternly into Ron's eyes, even though she had to crane her neck to do so. "Ronald, I know what you are thinking and _no_. You love Luna. You love her and you are going to marry her."

"But-"

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, "Ronald. No." She sighed, "Now stop worrying. Harry's going to find out what's going on. But I do _not_ want you thinking anymore about this. You _will_ marry Luna."

Ron nodded, knowing how stubborn Hermione could be (never mind she had frightened him, he would never admit it) and headed back to his own desk.

Hermione sat back down and stared at the piles of paperwork she had sitting on her desk. _Mocking_ her. And to think her desk had been clear only the night before…

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Helen?"

The Auror Department's secretary left a "Top Secret" file on her desk and walked away.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and wondered if there was anything that _wasn't_ Top Secret these days. She flipped through the file and groaned. "Another up-start, poser, wanna-be Voldemort. Brilliant," she muttered and getting out a Quill and fresh piece of parchment, began mapping out a strategy. She had barely finished when Tonks wandered over, "Wotcher, Senior Auror Strategist!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile, "Hullo, Tonks. I suppose you're heading this mission?"

Tonks nodded, "Shouldn't take longer than a few hours."

Hermione nodded, "And I hear some of those restaurants in Cornwall are excellent."

Tonks laughed and took the file and parchment from Hermione, "Good luck, Tonks."

"We never need it with your strategies, Hermione."

--

Hermione had mapped out five strategies by the time Harry returned from the Minister's office, his fists clenched at his sides.

He stopped at Hermione's desk and motioned Ron to come over. Taking a breath and trying to smile he whispered, "The old bastard wouldn't tell me how law would work, but he answered me we'd all find out within two weeks."

Hermione tried to look on the bright side, "That's better than a month…"

Harry stared at his best friend in disbelief, "Mione, how can you be so calm about this? This law is going to dictate the rest of _all_ of our lives."

"Well, there's no use getting upset about it now since we don't know the details yet-"

"Hermione! This law could affect you the _most_ seeing as you're one of the very few of age Muggle-borns-"

"And what about Ginny and Ron?"

"And the rest of us have significant others, Mione, so who knows who you'll be forced to marry-"

Hermione slowly rose from her chair. "Harry. Enough. I do _not_ want to talk about this. And leave my _personal_ life _out _of this." She sat back down and both Harry and Ron took this as a sign to leave.

Of course Hermione had thought of this. It was bad enough that she was a Muggle-born, but she was also a high-profile member of the Wizarding Society not only as a powerful Auror, but also as Harry Potter's best friend. She'd be a great asset to a surviving Death Eater or a Death Eater sympathizer. She'd been an easy target, especially since she wasn't in a committed relationship, or in any kind of relationship for that matter…of course she was scared. And nervous. But she couldn't think about it now. There wasn't anything she could do until she knew all of the details. She was too busy with work to think about anything else. She'd just have to wait…

--

Hermione didn't talk to anyone about the Marriage Law for the next few days; she barely even saw Ginny in those few days either, only seeing her in the mornings. On Saturday though, after going to the Ministry for a few hours, she and Ginny got dressed to go the weekly Weasley dinner.

"Hey, Gin, you think you're Dad'll know anything about this new law?"

Ginny frowned and zipped up her blue hoodie, "I doubt it, I mean, no one really knows what's going on…"

Hermione nodded, fixing her hair in the mirror. Ginny stood behind her, staring at Hermione in the mirror, "Mione, what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to smile, "Nothing. Really!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Hermione Jane Granger…"

"Fine, fine," she sighed and sat on the couch, "it's just something Harry, well, mentioned, really," she paused, hoping that was enough, but knowing that for Ginny it wasn't. She fidgeted with her yellow, v-neck, long-sleeved shirt and continued, "And, well, he said that, yea, this law was going to be rough for all of us, but especially for me because I was Muggle-born and - and - single."

"Why, that stupid little-"

"Ginny, please! Don't be mad, I mean, well- he's right, isn't he?"

Hermione wouldn't meet her best friend's eye and shrugged on dark green jacket, moving her hair out of the way. Ginny sighed, "Mione, of course it's not true. I mean, who knows if they'll ever take into account people who are already dating…"

"Ginny, of course they will! They can't risk that kind of rioting, can they?" she smiled, "Come on, let's go, no point on worrying now, right? All your brothers are going to be there today, aren't they?"

Ginny smiled and grabbed a handful of Floo powder, "Yea, you're right, let's go, Mione."

Hermione had barely stepped foot out of the fireplace when she was engulfed in a fierce hug. "Oh, Hermione, it's so lovely to see you, dear."

"You too, Mrs. Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley loosened her grip and looked into Hermione's eyes, "How are you holding up after that announcement of that _terrible_ new law?"

Hermione smiled as best she could, "As well as everyone else, I suppose."

The older woman stared at Hermione for a few more seconds and patted her on the arm, "Yes, yes, well, almost everyone's here, so come into the kitchen…"

Hermione followed her into the kitchen where Ginny was already (seemingly) reprimanding Harry, albeit quietly.

Mr. Weasley shook Hermione's hand and told her that, "Sadly, no, I know nothing more about this crazed laws than anyone else."

Hermione said hello to Ron and Luna, but skipped over Bill and Fleur, not wanting to hear (again) how Hermione could be so much prettier if only she…

Hermione grabbed a cup and filled it was whiskey, thinking she deserved a drink when a husky voice said from behind her, "Miss Granger, drinking on a Saturday afternoon?"

Hermione, turned around, startled and surprised to see a stocky, (_Well-built_, she thought briefly) red-head, "Oh, George! Merlin you scared me!" She looked around the kitchen, "I didn't hear you and Fred come in."

George smiled, "Just arrived. But you," he pointed to her cup, "Miss Granger did not answer my question."

Hermione sighed, took a small sip and said quietly, "Been a long week?"

George grimaced, "Now I'll drink to that," and got his own whiskey-filled cup and clinked it with Hermione's. He was about to say something else when Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready.

Everyone sat around the table, and George was slightly pleased to see he was sitting next to Hermione and across from Charlie and Fred. At least he wouldn't have to listen to any couple-y things…

Charlie was recounting a daring, "Dragon Keeper-Extraordinaire" story (as Fred always liked to call them), but George paid little attention…

He had become slightly closer to Hermione during the War, especially after she'd broken up with Ron. She'd become close to Fred too, but it was always George that was more willing to lend an ear or a shoulder for the ex-bookworm. She was a mess than: she couldn't face Ron and Harry and Ginny were too busy and grumpy trying to deny their feelings for each other. But even when she was crying to him and seemingly in the worst of moods, he always thought she was pretty, if un-conventionally so. Sure, her wild, bushy hair had been tamed some in the past few months, and her body had clearly benefited from puberty…in fact, he never could really understand how not many guys had noticed her. She was beautiful, and yet, she rarely went on dates… He frowned slightly, that was probably because she was too consumed by and involved with her work, and not because she wasn't asked out on dates. That was another thing about Hermione: she was so selfless about everything. She worked non-stop for the betterment of society, and even during the War, when she was still angry and upset with Ron, whenever Harry needed to go on a mission, she'd set aside her feelings and help him and Ron. That was one of the things he first admired about her, her selflessness.

After she'd completely gotten over Ron, she didn't need to confide in George all the time. They still remained friends, but they were never that close again. Even when Hermione's parents had been killed, he wasn't able to comfort her as much as he would have liked. No, that was her best friends' job…

But seeing her now, gasping and laughing at Charlie's story…he wished that she'd confide in him again…

He shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and shrugged at Fred who gave him an inquisitive look. Maybe he was just going crazy. Sure, he hadn't had a real girlfriend for a _very_ long time, ever, really, but maybe it was this new law that was making him think about Hermione again…

"So, Charlie, even though you live in Romania, do you still have to obey this Marriage Law?"

"Unfortunately, yea. But I _don't_ want to think about it…I mean, what if my wife wants to live in England?"

"Than we'll welcome her with open arms, Charlie dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

Fred laughed, "Don't worry, Charlie, maybe they'll build a Dragon Reserve right here in England."

"Wales, more like it," George laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at George and than turned back to Charlie, "I'm sure everything will work out, Charlie."

Charlie sighed and said wryly, "I hope, Hermione. I mean, Mum had so hoped you'd one day _officially_ become a Weasley."

And George couldn't confirm it, but he had _sworn_ she looked at him out of the corner of her before blushing slightly, "Well, I guess we'll see next week, won't we?"

Dinner continued with minimal talk about the Marriage Law - no one wanted to talk much about it since no one knew what was going on. Charlie stood up once desert was over, "Well, I must be getting back to the Reserve, I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"But, Charlie, it's Sunday!"

"I know, Mum, but dragons don't exactly know days of the week, do they?" He paused as Ginny nearly threw herself at her favorite brother.

"Will you come back soon, Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, "Of course, Gin, of course." He shook the twins' hands and gave Hermione one of his infamous hugs, whispering in her ear, "If they want you to marry someone terrible, I'll marry you, Hermione, I would do it for you."

He let Hermione go before she could reply, but she tried not to blush as she sat back down, looking into her cup.

Charlie said his goodbyes to everyone else and than left.

Mrs. Weasley wiped away her few tears as she began to clear the table, refusing help from anyone. Mr. Weasley went down to his workshop in the basement, Ron and Luna went upstairs to Ron's room, and the rest walked into the living room. Ginny looked at her best friend, "You all right, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "Oh, yea, I'm fine, sorry. It's just - oh, the law I guess."

Fred cocked his head, looking at Hermione and nudged his brother who shrugged. "Did Charlie say something to you, Mione?"

Hermione's head whipped around to look at George and a little too quickly replied, "No, why?"

George nodded, not convinced. What could Charlie have said that was upsetting Hermione so much?

Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh, Gin, I should be heading back, I've got a few things to do in the morning at the Ministry."

Ginny nodded but Harry spoke up, "What do you have to do, Hermione?"

She shrugged and tried to smile, "Some classified things, you know."

Harry nodded, unconvinced. "Night, Mione."

Hermione waved to everyone and grabbed her coat to walk outside to Apparate.

George, however, excused himself a few seconds later and ran outside to catch her. "Hermione!"

Hermione turned around, "George?"

He stood in front of her, his red hair nearly falling in front of his eyes, "Stop lying, Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione frowned, "Nothing, George."

George's eyes never left hers, which unnerved Hermione. What was he trying to do? Look into her soul? "Hermione, I know you better than you think. Come on, what did Charlie say to you?"

Hermione let out a sigh, "We used to be good friends, didn't we Charlie?" She frowned, looking away for a second, "What happened?"

George crossed his arms, still staring at Hermione, watching her face even though she was looking out towards the woods. "You didn't need me anymore once you got over Ron."

Hermione turned back to him, "George! That's not true!"

George frowned, "Hermione, you don't have to lie to me. You just needed a friend after you broke up with Ron," he saw how upset Hermione was becoming and he tried to smile, "Hermione, I'm not upset about it. I'm glad we could be close for that long. You were a great friend."

Hermione frowned too, "We still are friends, George, and honestly, after I got over Ron, Ginny, Harry and Ron wouldn't leave me alone. I wanted to talk to you when, when, my - parents-"

George stopped her, "You don't have to say it, Mione."

Hermione nodded, laughing slightly, "Thanks," she paused, "they wouldn't leave me alone for even two seconds, George. I wanted to talk to you about it, you were so good with the whole Ron debacle, but they wouldn't leave me alone ever. And than after that, I've just gotten so consumed with work."

George nodded, "I understand, Hermione. But it just proves my point that I know you better than you think, and I know you're upset."

Hermione sighed, "George, can we be good friends again? Can we see each other more than just these weekly dinners?"

George was cut a little off guard, "Well, sure, Hermione, I mean, you know where I work, and your schedule is a little more demanding than mine."

Hermione smiled, and gave George hug, catching him off guard again. "Oh, this is wonderful, George."

George grinned, as Hermione stood up again, "Well, I need to be going-"

George caught her arm, "Nice try, Ms. Granger. You first have to tell me why you're so upset."

Hermione groaned, "Damn. Well, you promise you won't say anything to Ginny or your mum." George nodded. "It's really not a big deal, but Charlie, was just being nice, and said that he'd marry me if we ever find out what the Marriage Law decrees."

George laughed quietly, "Hermione, why are you upset by Charlie being a gentleman?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well, he shouldn't have to be a gentleman and ruin his chance at finding true love at my expense!" She sighed, "George, I really need to go home, but I'm going to come 'round to the shop sometime this week, and force you to hang out with me."

George grinned, "You won't have to _force_ me, Mione."

--

A/N: Ok, so I redid this story a little bit, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
